The present invention concerns a portable, self-powered device for acupuncture-type percutaneous treatment, of the type comprising a casing having on its bottom at least one contact block constituting the terminal of an impulse generator mounted in said casing, and means provided for attaching the casing on a portion of a patient's body.
Devices for percutaneous treatment of a patient using electric stimulation are known. For example, patent document FR-A-2 513 514 describes a device comprising a module having a surface intended to be applied against a portion of a patient's body and conductors whose end parts are immobilized in the module and protrude from the surface, which is applied against the body, in areas corresponding to acupuncture points of the patient's body specific to a predetermined therapy. The protruding parts have a diameter in the order of a millimeter and a distance to the edges of the surface of 0.5 to 1 mm. The conductors are intended to transmit electric pulses and a generator provides pulses at a voltage of 1 to 9 volts.
Patent document GB-A-2 148 717 describes a portable belt comprising an electrical circuit including a transformer, a battery, and at least one electrode having the form of a buffer whose concave surface enables the electrode to adapt easily to the particular area where a treatment is intended to be applied. An electrode can be mobile along a path.
Patent document GB-A-2 216 800 describes a device for massaging the eyes which enables the relaxation of the muscles around the eyes and the stimulation of blood circulation in these muscles. Such a device comprises a flexible belt having a plurality of protruding massaging elements which are symmetrically distributed. The elements are electrically connected together as well as to a low frequency generation source which produces continuous, low frequency pulses. The elements have different oval shapes with flat or convex surfaces, and they are positioned in different areas of the belt so as to act on different massaging points.
Patent document FR-A-2 662 076 describes a portable, self-powered device for acupuncture-type percutaneous treatment comprising a casing having on its bottom at least one metallic contact block, the contact block constituting the output terminal of a pulse generator mounted in the casing, and means provided for removably attaching the casing on a portion of a patient's body. The pulse generator comprises means for presetting the amplitude (from 1 to 12 volts), the duration (100 milliseconds to 2 seconds) and the frequency (0.5 to 10 Hertz) of the pulses. A diode is connected to the output of the pulse generator parallel to the contact blocks so as to blink at the frequency produced by the generator, said diode being mounted on the casing, preferably on its top part.
All the devices described above only enable the treatment of one condition of a patient. However, it is desirable to treat several conditions with the same device. For example, it is desired to treat obesity and stresses such as anxiety, phobia, spasmophilia, and stage fright; to improve memory, and to alleviate tobacco addiction, impotence, frigidity, nausea, vomiting, and motion sickness, all with the same device.